


Pozory

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami wydaje nam się, że mamy mnóstwo czasu. Pozwalamy sobie na półsłówka, niedopowiedzenia i przemilczenia. W momencie kiedy uznajemy, że w końcu należy coś powiedzieć okazuje się, że zabrakło czasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pozory

Wyobrażenie seksu jako aktu dokonującego się między osobami obdarzającymi się uczuciami – miłością –  powoli odchodziło w zapomnienie. Skotłowana pościel, przyspieszony oddech i słonawy smak jego skóry na ustach, połączony z cierpkim smakiem nasienia i niechęcią, jaką okazują sobie chwilę po wyjściu z hotelowego pokoju, świadczyły o tym, że pieprzyć może się każdy. To zwykła transakcja wymienna. Przyjemność za przyjemność, orgazm za orgazm. Za drzwiami tego pokoju rzeczywistość zagląda przez dziurkę od klucza,  przypominając o tym, że to co robią jest złe i niewłaściwe. Powinni przestać, wycofać się i stwierdzić, że to nigdy nie miało miejsca. Powinni byli, ale nie zrobili tego wtedy, a teraz układ ten pasował im idealnie. Obydwaj zbyt wiele  widzieli, zbyt wiele przeżyli i zbyt mocno byli skoncentrowani na własnych celach, by cokolwiek zauważyć...  
  
 _\- Jutro o tej samej porze – mruknął Edward, podnosząc z podłogi koszulę pułkownika i zarzucając ją sobie na ramiona. Podszedł do okna i wyjrzał przez nie.  Spowite nocą miasto wyglądało jak wymarłe, choć Ed wiedział, że przestępcy, mordercy i zło nie sypiało. Pojęcie nocy było jak druga skóra. Chroniło i ukrywało, pozwalało wtopić się w tło._  
 _\- Tak, Stalowy – odpowiedział drugi mężczyzna, przeczesując włosy dłonią i podciągając się do siadu. Obserwował swojego młodego kochanka. Studiował cienie i grę świateł na skórze Eda, jego półprzymknięte oczy i jeden z tych typowych dla niego, nieodgadnionych uśmiechów._  
  
… a miłość przychodziła powoli. Sączyła się jak trucizna, zachodziła ich do tyłu i czekała na najwłaściwszy moment, by zadać ostateczny, miażdżący cios – prosto w serce. Byli na tyle głupi, by uwierzyć, że ten stan nie dotyczy właśnie ich, że potrafią to kontrolować. I potrafili. Do czasu...  
  
 _\- Znowu – jęknął Ed, kręcąc przy tym głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Podszedł do pułkownika Mustanga, do Roya, i zarzucił mu na szyję swój szalik. Cała centrala patrzyła z okien na ten gest, oczekując małej Apokalipsy. Czekali, ale nic nie nastąpiło. Pułkownik zamiast powiedzieć coś, co rozzłościłoby Stalowego, owinął się tylko szalem i wcisnął dłonie z powrotem do kieszeni. Edward stanął obok niego, opierając się biodrami o ścianę. Havoc, który należał do owej grupki podglądaczy, nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że w ich wspólnym staniu brakowało nienawiści. Oczywiście wciąż się kłócili, sprzeczali i wrzeszczeli, ale to nie już nie było to samo, co na początku. Iskra była inna. Paliła, ale nie spalała._  
  
… którego nie mieli . Wojna uderzyła w ich pozornie spokojny świat niespodziewanie i niezwykle mocno. Zaczęli ginąć ludzie, rozrywani wybuchami granatów, dziurawieni seriami z karabinów i paleni ogniem z dłoni. Łuna pożaru nad lasem rozświetlała drogę pozbawionemu dłoni alchemikowi. Na tej, która pozostała, zasychała właśnie krew jego kochanka. Upadł, tuląc policzek do rozmokłej ziemi. Całym sobą chłonął widok ognia, ostatniego wspomnienia...  
  
 _\- Roy! - Nieludzki wrzask wydobywa się z głębi gardła Edwarda. Stalowe ramię zamiera w parodii czegoś, co miały być uchwytem. Zmuszony jest patrzeć, jak ciemne oczy zachodzą mgłą śmierci. Nienawidzi dłoni, bo różne dłonie samymi palcami wyzwalają siły, które niszczą człowieka. Jedni wydobywają spod nich ogień, inni dotykiem są w stanie sprawić, że ciało wybucha. Tak jak teraz, kiedy Roy Mustang rozpryskuje się na tysiąc małych kawałeczków._  
  
...a rzeczywistość była inna i po latach, stojąc w ten zimowy poranek nad ich grobami, Alphonse nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć. Wtedy kiedy jeszcze żyli, nikt nie przypuszczał, nikomu nawet nie przyszłoby do głowy, że dwoje tak różnych i tak zarazem podobnych do siebie ludzi mogłoby kiedykolwiek stać się dla siebie kimś tak ważnym. Dwa oddzielne ciała, dwa odrębne groby połączone wspólną, czarną, marmurową płytą, na której złotymi literami wyryto ich imiona. Na środku niej leżał szalik ułożony w kształt serca.   
Ogień zawsze łatwo stapiał stal. 


End file.
